AD: MDC x Ofra Collection
by OceanPenguin
Summary: In which Marinette is a fashion blogger releasing her own makeup line, and Adrien is the model strutting down the runway for her ad. But first, an attempted robbery scene with cat puns. Inspired by the ad for the Katy Perry Cover Girl collection. COMPLETE.


A/N: Hey guys, trying something a little different here. I'm not the best with makeup, so if I made any mistakes with any of these things, please tell me and I'll do my best to fix it. Also, I tried my best with the puns, so hopefully you all are amused by them.

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Camera rolling._

"Alright, guys, I can't wait to show you this!" Marinette sits at a small desk and lifts the case of lipstick, all twelve tubes perfectly arranged in two shimmering rows. "It's the MDC x Ofra Makeup Collection, and I've partnered with Ofra to bring it to you guys. What you see here is the case of lipsticks in twelve different shades, and I've swatched all of them for you on my arm here."

She lifts an arm towards the camera, and begins pointing at each small strip on the underside of her left forearm.

"As you can see here, the majority of the shades are in the pink and red tones, but I also wanted to throw in some of the darker shades so everyone can have something that fits them the best. Let's take a closer look!"

The camera sways, swinging up towards a ceiling splattered in paint. Something rocks the floor, and the camera begins to shudder, introducing a vibrating view of the lights and background Marinette had set up to film her video. The mirror on her table tumbles to the floor, landing with a clunking sound onto the carpet as Marinette ducks under the table. The camera zooms in on the mirror, which reflects a black cat superhero swinging in through Marinette's window.

"Chat Noir!" Marinette gasps. "Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all, my lady. Just some thieves coming to steal your makeup," he purred, slinking towards her. The camera stabilizes and rises smoothly, focusing on the two.

"Are you sure the earthquake's over?"

"It's purr-fectly fine," Chat smirked as he pulled her out from under her vanity. "Just like Panther, the meow-tastic black lipstick I'm wearing right now."

"It is dazzling, isn't it?" Marinette sighed. "Just like what I wanted it to do. Pure, pure black in a smooth finish. Stays on forever, too."

"No need to reapply, or else that would be a cat-astrophe." They ran towards the window and leaped out into the cold night air. Chat wrapped a warm arm around Marinette's waist as he catapulted them to the roof of her building to lay in wait for the robbers.

"Are you sure they're coming?" She whispered.

"It's a gut feline, milady," he whispered back. "Best to get your suit on, now."

"Alright." In a flash of light, she's transformed into Ladybug, resplendent with black spots and a sleek ponytail. "Chat, lend me a light, will you? I've got to look my best when we're taking these idiots down."

A small lamp clicks on, Marinette applies her makeup with a few quick swipes. "The lipstick's perfectly shaped to give you clean lines and it stays on like a dream, so don't worry about kissing that special someone." As she pulls another tube out of her bag, the camera zooms in on the mascara wand Marinette's pulling out from the bottle. Footage slows down as the wand curves, highlighting the shape meant to volumize the lashes.

As the wand raises higher, presumably towards Marinette's eyelashes, footage speeds up but the camera is still zoomed in so the audience has a good view of how fast and easy the mascara application was.

"You've got to be kitten me," Chat Noir whispers. "You'd kill with those lashes."

"Thanks, Chat," Marinette blushes and the light turns to shine on her face which has been miraculously done up in the few seconds Chat had been talking.

"Do I look ready, Chat?" she asks demurely.

"Definitely," he says, running a light finger over her hair. "The Minxy Matte Highlighter and the Furrocious Fantastic Foundation really does bring out the beauty in your skin."

"Oh, Chat," Marinette sighs. "You've forgotten the eyeshadows, haven't you?" She turns to face the camera, a brilliant smile on her face. "This Exotic Eye Candy palette has nine essential shades that blend like a dream. They're all named after cats, of course." She winks, and the camera focuses on the elaborate eyeshadow Marinette has on.

"Now, let's go kick those thieves out of here!"

They both vault back through Marinette's window and catch the thieves red-handed, who were clutching the MDC x Ofra collection to their chests. With a few high kicks and three unnecessary spins, Chat Noir and Marinette disarm the robbers and catch the cases of makeup easily.

"Thanks for your help, Chat!" Marinette waves to the black cat who was currently vaulting out of the window.

"Anytime, milady!" The call was already an echo in the distance.

Marinette walks over to a mirror on the wall and checks her makeup, which is still flawless. "No touch-ups needed," she murmured to herself as she walks over to the wall clock and checks the time.

"Oh no!" She flies to the table, rummaging for her phone which has the logo of the new makeup collection stuck to the back. "Gotta go, guys! There's a model I need to take care of before he steps on the runway, and I'm going to be late. Love you, bye!" She blows an air kiss as she gathers her essentials into a purse and slams out of the apartment.

 _Beep. Recording has stopped._

A new camera follows Marinette out of her building and to the subway, where she is watched exiting at a station and then entering another fancier building, which is presumably where the model is. Marinette quickly trots into a small room where internationally famous Adrien Agreste has been buffed and scrubbed to a shine. He's sitting in a black robe in front of a mirror and smiles gently when Marinette comes rushing in.

"There's no need to rush, Marinette," he says.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Adrien," Marinette bustles around, setting up her station. The camera emphasizes the shine of Marinette's MDC x Ofra logo on all of her makeup, which is prominently displayed on the countertop despite all evidence that Marinette has left her new makeup collection at home.

"Ready?" She picks up a brush and Adrien nods. "Alright, here we go."

The scene then becomes a moving montage of Marinette applying the makeup to Adrien. There's close-ups of products and swatches, and Adrien's makeup is quickly finished. There's little evidence of dirty brushes or makeup wipes. It seems that Marinette is a goddess with artificial pigments meant to enhance beauty.

Adrien is next shown strutting down the runway, dressed in trousers, a sheer white shirt, one long robe, and a ropy statement necklace. The camera pans in on his eyes, which have been done in stunning shades of green and blue, and his lips, which are filled in with black lipstick. The crowd cheers as Marinette joins Adrien down the runway, wearing a sleek teal number. They take a bow, and the camera zooms in as Marinette whispers seductively, lips framed in pink, "The MDC x Ofra collection. Available online and in select stores."

The camera pulls away to focus on Marinette and Adrien together. Adrien winks. "You wish you could look this _furrine._ "

* * *

A/N: Thoughts, anyone? Reviews, faves, and follows are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
